


Obsessed

by Weregirl0510



Category: Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, g!p Tess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weregirl0510/pseuds/Weregirl0510
Summary: Tess really wants Nia. Nia really wants Tess. Just a whole bunch of gay shit and plenty of smut. (Warning, Tess has a penis in this, don't read it if you can't handle it.)
Relationships: Nia Baxter-Carter & Tess O'Malley, Nia Baxter-Carter/Tess O'Malley, Tess O'Malley/Nia Baxter-Carter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Tess

**Author's Note:**

> So, I like that gay shit, and I realized there just wasn't enough Tessnia stuff on here, so here we are. Writing because when life gives you lemons, you write a lesbian smut show.

Tess couldn’t stop thinking about Nia. Her best friend had certainly... blossomed since middle school, and it was like she kept flaunting her new, gorgeous body at her. Tess watched her friend flirt with guy after guy, all of whom couldn’t keep their eyes off her body. The worst part was, Tess couldn’t just stare at her like guys did, because Nia was straight, and she was too, supposedly. There wasn’t a time when she wasn’t hard for the dark-haired, tan-skinned goddess. She was tired of jacking off every night with her door locked and her hand muffling her moans, imagining her taller friend on top of her, her hands wandering, her lips on Tess's skin. But it wasn’t like she could just walk over to her and tell her she was crazy for her, right? 

Tess stood outside the Baxter's door, trying to think of unsexy thoughts as Nia walked out wearing a crop top and a short skirt that ended halfway down her thighs. ‘Oh, god, stop thinking about her thighs you idiot!’ Tess reprimanded herself. It didn’t help, she just started thinking about what it would be like to bury her face in the juncture between those toned, smooth legs and—fuck, Nia was saying something. “I said, do you think Booker is gonna get any girls wearing those mom jeans? I swear, his fashion sense is about as developed as that of a horse.” Tess smiled at the comment and replied, “I think he looks good—ya know, if he’s tryna attract an 85-year-old cowboy.” Nia giggled, and Tess thought, ‘I’d do anything to make you laugh like that all the time’. Nia linked her arm with Tess’s and dragged her downstairs, Tess following dazedly, trying to figure out what that intoxicating scent was that was radiating off Nia. 

Tess stood by Nia’s side as she grabbed her books from her locker, and they walked to their first class, math. Nia chattered about how she was so happy that they had gotten through their freshman year of high school alright, and Tess watched her lips move, thinking about how they would feel moving against her own, or skimming down her body, or... other, lower places. She practically moaned as Nia bit her bottom lip, releasing it quickly to talk about how annoying Booker was being that morning or how embarrassing it was that Levi had to help her with her homework, or some other thing, Tess couldn’t really tell through the jumbled haze her mind was in. She snapped back to reality when Nia spun around to say something and dropped her math textbook. She knelt to pick it up and Tess’s mind shot miles into the gutter, her mind whirling. She couldn’t stay distracted for long, though, because her dick twitched uncomfortably and she ran to the restroom, tossing a “Gotta go, sorry!” over her shoulder. 

She pushed the door open and rushed inside, making sure nobody was there before scampering into the furthest stall and locking it, slumping against the door and unzipping her jeans quickly, pulling her boxers to her ankles, freeing her cock with a relieved sigh. She had never masturbated in school before, but she had to, just to relieve the tension. She stripped off her denim jacket and t-shirt, hanging them on the hook on the stall door before slowly sliding her hand down her stomach, gripping her dick and pumping it slowly, muffling her moans. She was determined to finish this as quickly as possible, cumming into the toilet and flushing before pulling her clothes on and walking out of the stall. She washed her hands three times with soap, embarrassed that she had been thinking of Nia the entire time, and hurried to her math class, taking a seat next to the girl she had just masturbated to the thought of and flipping to the right page in her textbook, avoiding Nia’s eyes. She couldn’t look at her after what she had just done.


	2. Nia

Nia was a little upset, to be honest. Tess seemed to be avoiding her. It was driving her crazy, and not just because she wanted Tess. Well, maybe it was a little because of that. Sometimes, when Tess smiled at her, she wanted the older girl to fuck her on every damn surface in her house. She knew Tess had a dick, and half the time, she wanted it inside her. The other half the time, she was too busy imagining what it would feel like to run her fingers through the girl’s long, silky hair, or to slide her hands along her toned muscles. Just last week, she had gone onto the roof deck to watch Booker embarrass himself in front of some girl. Tess had been shooting hoops, sweat soaking her tank top and running down her skin. Nia practically fainted, her jaw dropping at how stunning she looked. Nia wanted to lick her everywhere, and she had masturbated that night to the thought of a sweaty, naked Tess underneath her, kissing her roughly, her hands skimming all over Nia's most sensitive areas. If only the tomboy was gay. She wasn’t even sure if she was gay or if it was just Tess. All she knew was that she needed Tess to love her. 

She slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it, burying her face in her pillow. Had she done something wrong? Oh, no, what if Tess liked Booker and didn’t like her saying he was annoying? It wasn’t fair. What did Booker have that she didn’t? He got everything, the powers, the attention, and now the girl. She was sick of it. She tried to stay angry, but she couldn’t. Even if the other girl didn’t like Booker, there was no fucking way she would ever like someone like Nia. Tess was so cool and funny and smart and beautiful, and she was just... Nia. Even if her best friend defended her when she got called names by the popular girls the year before, how long would it be before she outgrew her and found better, cooler friends? 

Nia was musing when her phone lit up with a text from Tess. Trying not to seem too excited, she waited a few seconds before giving up and grabbing her phone, looking down at the text. 

💖Tess💖 11:23 pm 

Nia, can I plz come over? My mom is out, and I can’t sleep.   
read 

N, come on, plz don’t ignore me   
read 

Nia? 

💛💚Nia💙💜 11:25 

Sure, you can come over 

💖Tess💖 11:26 

Thx😊   
read


	3. Best Night Ever

Tess picked the lock on the Baxter's front door, locking it quietly behind her and padding to Nia’s room. She scampered inside, wincing at the light in the room. “Sorry,” Nia whispered, flicking off the light. “I couldn’t see.” Wearing only a pair of boxers and a tank top, Tess climbed into bed behind Nia, spooning her, tucking her face into Nia’s shoulder. She felt Nia freeze for a second before relaxing, but she didn’t pay too much attention to that. She fell asleep with Nia snoring lightly in front of her. 

She woke up at midnight to a very different scene. Nia was still in front of her, but now she was grinding on Tess’s hard dick. Tess was intending to wait it out, but as she shifted a little to move away, she heard her name spill from Nia’s lips. She froze, then shook Nia gently. Nia mumbled and blinked, pupils dilated, and eyes blown with lust. Tess was sure she matched Nia, but she was surprised when Nia’s lips collided with her own and her hand slid down Tess’s stomach to grip her through her boxers. Her breath hitched, and she groaned as Nia’s tongue found its way into her mouth. Nia pulled away to strip her pajamas off, Tess taking in her naked body hungrily before she pulled off her own clothes, sighing happily as her cock practically sprung from its restraints and Nia’s hand wrapped around it and pumped, twisting on the upstroke. Tess whispered, “Wait. Should we be doing this?” Nia looked at her hungrily and muttered, “I don’t care, I need you right now.” 

Tess grinned, flipping them over so she was on top. She let her hands wander down to Nia’s breasts, rolling a stiff nipple between her fingers before kissing Nia roughly, moving down to her neck and sucking harshly at her pulse point to leave a mark, growling “Mine” into the soft skin, reveling in the way she moaned in response. She worked her way down to her chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and biting softly while working at the other with her fingers. Nia whimpered and arched into her, tangling her fingers in Tess’s hair and pushing her down, pleading with her eyes. Tess kissed and licked her way down the other girl’s body, stopping to tongue the edge of her navel before moving further down. She admired the other girl’s pussy for a second, running a finger through the wet folds before parting them to reveal Nia’s clit. She moved forward, sucking on the tiny bud, holding down Nia’s hips as she bucked violently into Tess’s face. Tess inhaled her musky aroma before sliding a finger into her wetness, marveling at how wet Nia was. Her dick throbbed, and she pulled her finger out of Nia, licking her arousal off her finger before sucking on it. Nia whined at the erotic sight and wrapped her legs around Tess’s waist, pulling her closer. 

Tess aligned her cock with Nia’s pussy and slid in easily, both girls moaning at the tightness and the feeling of being full, respectively. She thrusted in and out, her hands exploring Nia’s skin as the other girl fisted the sheets, moaning her name. Tess lowered her head to the other girl’s ear and whispered, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this. Just imagine, your entire family right there, sleeping peacefully, and they have no idea that you’re getting fucked into your mattress by your best friend. I bet you’ve dreamed about this, having sex with your entire family out there, having to muffle all the noises that pretty mouth makes so that nobody else hears me doing this to you.” Nia whimpered pitifully and moaned, “Shit, Tess, shit, I’m coming!” Tess covered her mouth, muffling her screams of ecstasy as she came hard, pushing Tess over the edge and making her come into the condom, moaning into the juncture where Nia’s neck and shoulder met. She pulled out and rolled over, her arm over her eyes, smiling softly as Nia came down from her high and curled into her side. She wrapped her arms around Nia, who nuzzled deeper into her neck. They fell asleep quickly in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY THEY HAD SEX! Don't worry, there's more!


	4. Caught

Nia fell asleep in a state of bliss. She woke up to a whole bunch of screaming. Booker was standing in the doorway, covering Levi’s eyes and staring at the two girls, who were only partially covered by the blanket. Tess shot up and instantly covered the two of them, baring her teeth at Booker and growling, “GET. OUT. NOW!” He ran away quickly, tugging at Levi, who was staring at Nia and Tess in shock. Finally, he came to his senses, slamming the door shut and yelling, “MOM,” simultaneously with Booker. Tess groaned, looking at Nia sheepishly and muttering, “I guess we should get dressed, huh?” Nia grinned deviously and crawled on top of Tess, kissing her passionately. Tess returned the kiss eagerly, and she was just starting to let her hands wander when they heard a high gasp and a thud. They broke apart and looked at Chelsea, who had fainted, and Raven, who was staring at them in disbelief. Tess turned bright red, hiding her face in Nia’s neck. Chelsea came to, saw both girls naked and in bed together, let out a high-pitched gasp, and promptly fainted again. Raven looked at Nia, shook her head and said, “Get dressed and in the living room, I’ll wake up Chels.” 

Six minutes and thirteen seconds later, everyone was sitting in the living room, Tess on the armchair, Nia in her lap, and everyone else watching them from the couch like they were going to sprout wings and fly away. Nia huffed, rolled her eyes, and looked pointedly at the others. “Well? What is it?” Booker and Levi looked at each other uncomfortably and looked away. Raven looked like she was going to die. Chelsea asked the first question. Well, five, actually. “What? When? Where? Why? How?” Tess looked at Nia and chose to answer. “Um, sex, last night, in her room, ‘cause I like her, and I don’t think you want to know how.” Nia looked at Tess, a little surprised. “Wait, you like me?” Tess mumbled, “Well, yeah. Why else would I do... what I did with you yesterday?” Nia whispered something in her ear, and she blushed. “Can I really? Yeah, I’ll be your girlfriend. Damn. Okay!” Raven still looked a little weird, and the boys still looked uncomfortable. Then Booker spoke up. “Um, so how does sex work for you guys? Like, do you do something special? Also, can I watch? Just wondering, because, Tess, you are kind of hot, and I’m available!” Nia looked disgusted. “Ew, Booker, no! That’s just gross, and you can NOT watch us have sex!” Booker looked relieved and Levi just looked a little upset as he forked over ten dollars. “Thanks, guys, that was really weird, and Levi bet me I couldn’t work up the nerve to ask you guys that. Please ignore everything I just said.” 

Raven finally spoke. “Are you two actually going to be in a committed relationship or are you just going to have sex?” Tess spoke easily. “Of course we’re going to be in a committed relationship, Ms. B! I really like Nia, and I just want her to be happy.” Raven frowned. “Well, I want a stable relationship for my daughter, and your family doesn’t seem very stable. I don’t think I want you corrupting my daughter with your... habits.” Tess looked like she was about to cry, nodding silently. Nia’s heart broke looking at the normally happy girl with a dejected look on her face. “Mom, she’s not a drug addict or anything, she really loves me, and she can treat me better than a lot of guys. I want to date her, and you can’t stop me.” Raven looked like she was going to argue, but she didn’t. The others asked them questions and they answered to the best of their ability. Maybe this would work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Raven, but I need her to be bad in this story, so, sorry Raven. Booker is NOT that big of a creep, it was a bet that he couldn't do it.


	5. Happy

Nia was the happiest she’d ever been. Tess was in her bedroom every night. Sometimes they would have sex, and sometimes they would cuddle. Her girlfriend was an awesome cuddler, and it didn’t hurt that she was great at making Nia feel good as well. She was also, like, the CUTEST thing Nia had ever seen! She was amazing in bed, but she was so sweet, and she worked her hardest to make sure Nia felt loved. There were a few problems, though. The first was that Raven didn’t approve of their relationship. Luckily, the others did. The second was that Tess was being bullied a lot. Other than the crude comments the boys made to Nia; she was fine. The girls didn’t like Tess though, and they bullied her a lot, saying mean things to her about her sexuality and lifestyle as well as her home life. The boys were fine, they even called her one of the guys now, but the girls really hurt her feelings. They were happy together, though, and Tess never let the comments bug her for long. 

One morning, Nia woke up to see Tess, breathing evenly, with a small smile on her face and her eyes closed as she slept. She rolled the sleeping girl onto her back, climbed on top of her, and kissed her softly. Tess slowly responded, kissing back eagerly, and when they pulled apart, she opened her eyes and smiled up at Nia, whispering, “Good morning” and pulling her in for cuddles. She buried her nose in Nia’s shoulder and inhaled, smiling and mumbling, “You smell good.” Booker burst out laughing from the doorway, and both girls snapped to face him. “You smell good, Nia,” he choked, snickering. Nia rolled her eyes, and the girls got up, brushing past the laughing boy as they walked to the kitchen. 

Raven handed Nia a plate of waffles, ignoring Tess, whose smile fell as the older woman walked back into the kitchen. “Um, Ms. B? I think you forgot me,” she said, smiling. She came out holding another plate and reached behind Tess and gave it to Booker. “How are you supposed to care for my daughter and give her a healthy, stable lifestyle if you depend on me to make you breakfast?” Raven questioned. Tess hung her head and muttered, “Never mind, I wasn’t hungry anyways,” ignoring the food Nia offered her. Nia got up with a death glare toward her mother, following Tess. She walked into her room, and what she saw shattered her heart into tiny fragments. Her girlfriend was curled up on her bed, crying into a pillow. She looked miserable, and Nia wanted to punch her mother. Instead, she crawled over to the girl and held her tightly, telling Tess how much she meant to her and telling her she loved her. Tess looked up at her with puffy, red eyes, and Nia wiped the tears off her face with the pad of her thumb. “I love you; you know that?” “I know, I love you too.” 

That night, Nia watched Tess’s basketball game at the school, and she cheered louder than every cheerleader in the gym when Tess made that last three-point shot that put them two points ahead of the other team. Tess laughed on the court, and Nia felt her heart rebuild itself. When they won, Nia was convinced it was because of her girlfriend, and she told her as much. They went out for ice cream, and Tess remembered that Nia’s favorite was raspberry swirl. She blushed when Nia claimed she was mushy for remembering and buying it for her, waving her off. They listened to music and Tess sang in weird voices to make Nia laugh. Nia had the best times of her life when she was with her girlfriend, and she wouldn’t give her up for anyone. Who cares if she was mushy anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! THEY ARE SO HAPPY TOGETHER!!!! I'm sorry, I LIVE for fluff and smut, so... AnYwHo, I don't know what kind of ending this is, but they are happy together, so there.


	6. Just a Note

HIIII! This is my second fanfic, and you are reading it! Yay! Anyway, if you are a creator on this site, could you maybe PLEASE do a fanfic with me? I wrote what I can do in my profile, and my therapist says I need human interaction in some way, shape, or form. If you aren't a creator, disregard this chapter, and personally, I think the world needs some of your uniqueness in it. I love you all and you are beautiful! Keep reading my fanfics, thanks!


End file.
